At the present time we have created a reproducible animal model of massive periretinal proliferation with epiretinal membrane formation and traction retinal detachment. At this point we are beginning studies with intraocular, retrobulbar and systemic medications to try and prevent the intraocular cellular proliferation that results in these experimental retinal detachments. In addition, we are studying the effect of different cell phenotypes of the same cell and their ability to produce these traction retinal detachments. We are also interested in the effect of various medications on cell phenotypes and hope that this may be one way in which we can manipulate cellular contractility.